


Fault Lines [Podfic]

by RequiemForTheWolves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunker Fic, Castiel in the Bunker, Human Castiel, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemForTheWolves/pseuds/RequiemForTheWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunter can’t help but take note of how small Cas seems now, curled up against him, unobtrusive and unintimidating. It’s a far cry from how the angel was when he first met him, busting in the old barn in the biggest power display he’d yet to see. He’d been so massive then, so powerful as he’d shown off his wingspan that seemed to take up nearly all of the space in the abandoned building.</p>
<p>Dean had really caused him to fall so, so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault Lines [Podfic]

 

**Title:** Fault Lines

**Author:** RequiemForTheWolves

**Reader:** RequiemForTheWolves

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Rating:** PG

**Length:** 10:45

**File:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vn4kboj9qrst8ss/Fault_Lines.mp3) / [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1435318)

**Summary:** The hunter can’t help but take note of how small Cas seems now, curled up against him, unobtrusive and unintimidating. It’s a far cry from how the angel was when he first met him, busting in the old barn in the biggest power display he’d yet to see. He’d been so massive then, so powerful as he’d shown off his wingspan that seemed to take up nearly all of the space in the abandoned building.

Dean had really caused him to fall so, so far.


End file.
